1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and a disk drive apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive typically has a spindle motor arranged to rotate a disk installed therein. Such a spindle motor includes a stationary portion fixed to a housing of an apparatus, and a rotating portion arranged to rotate while supporting the disk. The spindle motor is arranged to generate a torque centered on a central axis through magnetic flux generated between the stationary portion and the rotating portion, so that the rotating portion is caused to rotate with respect to the stationary portion.
A known spindle motor is described in, for example, JP-A 2011-114892. The spindle motor described in JP-A 2011-114892 includes a base member, coils, and a circuit board. An end portion of each of conducting wires defining the coils is drawn out downwardly of the base member through a through hole defined in the base member, and is soldered to the circuit board.
In recent years, the thickness of hard disk drives has been decreasing, and there has been a strong demand for an increased number of disks installed in a hard disk drive. Along with such demands, there is a need to secure a space for soldering a conducting wire to a circuit board below a lower surface of a base.